You Are An Open Book
by LydiaColbat
Summary: The Weasley twins, having found out about Sirius and Remus being the creators of their favorite map, attempt to lure one or both of them into mischief-making.


fic: severely_lupine05:10

Prompt: The Weasley twins, having found out about Sirius and Remus being the creators of their favorite map, attempt to lure one or both of them into mischief-making.

July was hell on earth for Hermione, but not because she now housed in a secret headquarters of a wizarding vigilante fighting force, no. It was hotter than Merlin's sweaty bollocks inside old and not so noble House of Black. "Have they never heard of a ventilation system?" Hermione muttered as she tossed again, trying to find some source to cool down. She soon gave up, sat up, grabbed her towel, toiletries and stepped out into the hallway. Heading towards the third floor bathroom, hoping that the house will at least allow her to cool off with a cold shower.

Sirus woke suddenly upon hearing a door opening and movement outside his shared bedroom with Remus. The sound of movement faded quiet quickly but Sirus being the immature man he truly is, hoping it was the young Hermione up for some midnight reading. So pulling on his night robe and tying it loosely blatantly showing his lack of clothes underneath. He headed out towards the study thinking she would be found there. Then suddenly he heard a shower come to life in the house, and knew that she could only be the reason, so he turned directions and headed towards the third floor bathroom.

"I told you putting Augurey feathers into the brew it would cause that reaction." Said Fred smugly to his brother George.

"You are starting to sound like her mate." Said George while moving and checking his notes on their latest candy.

"Well, I can't help if she turns to me when she can't stand baby brother and Harry." Fred replied sticking his head out of their bedroom. "What the? Bloody hell, Gred take a look." Whispered Fred.

George stepped forward and looked over his twin's shoulder, and noticed Sirus kneeling trying to look into the third floor bathroom.

"What could Padfoot be up to Gred?" said Fred look at Sirus and moving to open the door and entering the hallway.

"Lets go and see Feorge." said George closing the door behind him.

"Padfoot what in the bloody hell are you looking at?" whispered George kneeling beside the man in question.

"Her." Was all he received in reply.

"That's Hermione?" said George in awe. His left eye closed tightly and his right almost going through the tiny key hole in the door, trying to see as much of the girl and he can.

"What? Shove over I want to see!" said Fred in an almost perfect imitation of his youngest brother's whining voice.

"Shush, you don't want her to come out here and hex us do you?" said Padfoot now leaning against then railing and with a mischievous look about him.

Hermione was removing her sweat damp, bed clothes when she got the feeling of being watched. She shrugged the feeling off, telling herself she is an old pureblood house. Not mention she is only one of the few females in the house.

She moved towards the shower putting her hand under the spray of water, a shiver ran up and down her spine because of the contact of the ice cold water flowing over hand. She slithered inside and let out a hiss as the cold water hit her feverishly hot skin. She soon relaxed and just stood under the spray letting her mind wander.

Fred stood up from his place at the door and turned to George and Sirus with the glint in his eyes as the other, they definitely would solemnly swear they were but to no good.

"Let's head back to our room, I have an idea." Said Fred to his mischievous companions.

Remus awoke with start a feeling a dread came over he looked over to Sirius's side of the bed they shard to find it vacant. He took deep breathes and calmed himself and noticed an artificial silence through out the house.

He grabbed his pants and one of his shirts and that's when he noticed Sirius's house coat was also gone. But he moved on and walked out into the hallway and walked to where the silence spell most consternated and was not surprised to find it to twins own room the spell was originating from. He opened the door.

"Remus! Now we can finish this before we leave for school." Said Fred who looked upward when the door opened, then back down at what seemed to be a telescope lens.

"Finish what?" Remus said as he sat next to Sirius on the big queen size bed in the room.

"Something that will let us view things in a more dignified manner." Sirius said with a smirk.

"What type of things would be looking at Padfoot?" said Remus feeling quite weary of what they are could be up to.

"This, Moony" said Fred as he put the lens back into the in telescope that he failed to notice. "is a telescope that doesn't only see into space, but also see through walls into rooms that were once protected by them."

"Why would want to make that when you have our map?" said Remus interested in the concept but not seeing the reason for having it.

"Well, it's simply to view people's happenings for a curious--" started Sirius.

"Or randy person." Finished Fred and George.

"Don't tell me, this has to do with one of our current female house mates. Who happens to your godson's best friend, Padfoot. And your youngest brother's best friend as well, Fred and George." Said Remus looking at each man in the room disappointment shown on his face.

"Well let's test it out!" Fred said excitement glowing on his face, he walked to the wall next to wear the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

He pushed the telescope so the lens was in full contact with the wall and put his eye to the piece.

As Hermione's mind wandered, her hands crawled a trail from her hair to her neck and shoulders giving her tense muscles there a smoothing squeeze, then moving on. Her hands cradled a breast in each hand at first, almost weighting them, then grasping them tightly almost bruising them. She leaned against the shower wall unaware that she was give Fred a perfect view of her body and her actions.

She continued grasp her breasts and push them together with strong and rough movements, her fingers tweaked her nipples making them stand more away from her body and redden into an angry crimson color.

One of her hands stayed stimulating her breast while the other strolled down her navel, to her blood engorged and wonderfully sensitive clitoris, she didn't bother with trying to stimulate her inner walls she just wanted a release. She focused all her attention on her clit and her approaching orgasm.

The running shower almost drowned her moans and deep gasping breathes, and her silent cry for her lover as her orgasm hit her with tsunami like force, make her slide down the wall, her hair leaving a trail down the wall.

Fred pulled away his eyes wide, a smirk growing on his face.

"Boys, after you." Fred said smugly after finally coming back to earth.

The other two men, Sirius and George ran over to the telescope, the next user was decided by the winner of a game of parchment, knife, stone.

Sirius pushed his eye against the telescope and saw.

Hermione slowly stood, a gentle smile tugging on her lips giving her a dazed look. She reached for the water control and shot off the shower, and stepped out. Grabbing her towel she toweled herself as she moved about Sirius notice a tattoo upon her skin, it was an open book with a word inside. It wasn't a word inside it was initials! Sirius realized. Upon looking longer at it he could make out two sets of initials, 'HJG' and 'PIW'

"Who do we know with the initials 'PIW' and 'HJG'?" Sirius asked to the room without moving from his spot behind the telescope.

"Well, 'HJG' is Hermione's. Why do you ask?" answered George picking dust out from under his nails not really paying him that much attention.

" 'PIW' is Percy initials." Answered Fred looking confused at Sirius's seemingly random question.

"Well, my friends, it seems our Hermione has a tattoo, with her and Percy's initials." Said Sirius backing away from the telescope and handing it to George.

A chorus of "WHAT?!" was met by that his declaration.

"Well, the in year I taught. I found them in the library many a time sharing a table. She even sat next to him in the Great Hall many times. I remember them also talking at the Yule ball last year." Said Remus looking deep in thought.

"But, I never….Did you?" Fred said to George, both trying to think back third year, and last year.

"Well, it looks like you three were too late." Said Remus, standing up and about to the leave the room. "Oh, one or even both of you should charm that telescope in case someone finds it." And with that he opened the door and left.

**The Following Morning**

Hermione awoke to find the house comfortable and activity happening downstairs. She grab a pair of sweat pants, and a decent shirt and headed downstairs.

When Hermione entered, she felt nothing was off, just a normal day, before heading back to Hogwarts.

Fred, and George wanted to see the tattoo themselves, they just couldn't believe Sirius.

Well, they got their answer as the walked towards Hermione's room on the pretense of helping her pack for the trip back to Hogwarts. They caught Hermione in the process of digging under her bed for something, when they saw the tattoo.

"Uh, Hermione? Do you need a hand?" said Fred kneeling next her swaying backside.

Hermione banged her head on the bed above her when she felt a hand on leg. She backed out, and turned to see the twins. "Oh, hi, Fred, George. You all packed?" at their nods she stood up and brushed the dust off her clothes and in her hair. "I just grabbing Crookshanks, to get him in his carrier."

"We will help get your cat, 'Mione." The twins said with a smile.

After thirty minutes and many scratches and hisses by Crookshanks, the cat was in the carrier on top Hermione's packed trunk, in the train station trolley.

As Fred, George, Hermione, and the other boarded the train, the twins thought it would be time to send a letter to dear old Percy.

Fin


End file.
